Her Mother's Trunk
by TycheSong
Summary: What happened to Hermione's school trunk after Hogwarts, and the things and secrets it held. Five part drabble series for the Granger/Snape100 community on Live Journal for the "Trunk Challenge." COMPLETE!


**Summary: **What happened to Hermione's school trunk after Hogwarts, and the things and secrets it held. Five part drabble series for the Granger/Snape100 community on Live Journal for the "Trunk Challenge."

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you JKR, for allowing such things to happen.

**Pairings/Main Characters:** Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, OC: Claudia

**Warnings:** AU

**Thank You:** JeniD for introducing me to Granger/Snape 100 and to lemonade8 for her prompt of "Trunk"

* * *

By unspoken agreement, they never talked about her old school trunk. In the first year of their marriage, when possessions were merged and old things were binned, they used it to store things that they could neither bear to look at nor bear to throw away. Severus' mask, which wouldn't burn with the Death Eater robes was the first to go in, followed quickly by the large framed picture of her parents on their wedding day, thirty years earlier. He contributed a ragged stuffed bear with only one eye. Hermione tucked away a dangerous wand given to her for safekeeping.

* * *

The trunk was cautiously unpacked three weeks after their first anniversary. The muggle photo was hung in the living room, and after an embarrassed inquiry, the bear was tenderly added amongst the several plushes they had received for their impending first child. The mask and the wand, now stored in a case, were taken to the Gringotts vault, and buried in a corner. Severus was finally able to throw out some old letters, and Hermione repacked the trunk with a wicked gleam in her eye; the trunk's new home was in their bedroom, replacing the cardboard one under their bed.

* * *

When Claudia Minerva Snape was five years old and sent to her room in a tantrum for not listening, her magic manifested for the first time, and a fire destroyed a good portion of the house. There were fortunately no injuries, but they were forced to stay in an inn for a week while contractors inspected for damage and rebuilt the Muggle way to avoid prying eyes. Severus emptied the trunk to repack for their stay, binning the toys. Hermione did not protest, as they had fallen into a comfortable sort of lovemaking and rarely used any added enhancements anymore.

* * *

The trunk held blankets, sweaters and clothes that no longer fit for several years, as Hermione continued to tell herself they might be useful someday. When her baby received a Hogwarts letter, she cried, and unpacked the now old trunk for her daughter's use. A pleading look to her father had Severus wryly shaking his head, and adding a new school trunk to their list of supplies to buy at Diagon Alley. Feeling quite grown up, Claudia packed her "baby things" away in her mother's trunk, except the one-eyed bear, of course. That made yet another journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

When her mother passed away, a mere two months after her husband of nearly seventy-eight years, Claudia was tasked to sort through her parents things. Many of Hermione and Severus' possessions were thrown out or donated, what was left was carefully shrunk and packed away into an old trunk of her mother's: two Orders of Merlin, a wedding certificate, some pictures. A threadbare beaded bag was binned, and a mask that gave her the chills. An old wand—her father's perhaps?—was kept, and when her own grandson asked for it to be his first wand, she agreed without qualm.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really would appreciate any reviews you feel like giving me. :-D_

_And I know, I know, I've been so absent lately! I've spent the last couple months starting (and finishing!) a fic for the SSHG Prompt Fest on LJ-that should hopefully be posting here in August, after the fest is over! It was hugely draining for me and I've been taking a break from writing the last couple weeks. This is the first thing I've produced since finishing my piece for the fest-I'm hoping to work on Severus, Redux and/or The Other Extreme this evening. Thanks for your patience!_


End file.
